Seven Peas in a Pod
by thePotatoandtheEagle
Summary: When the third year vbc captains become first years on the same team, life becomes a little more interesting with the seemingly unlikely friends Daichi makes. Collage: A place to start your life, but that's kind of hard when you're babysitting your dorm-mates...And that's when Daichi knew that his expectations for college was nothing like reality. other chars: Bokuto, Toru, Moniwa
1. Reality Check: Expectations Vs Reality

Yo. the Potato here. I'll try to keep this short (sorry probs won't happen).

So recently i've been seeing a lot of ideas about a 'Captain Squad' AU where all the captains get together and just bond, or end up at the same collage….I've seen some ideas on pinterest and tumblr too, as well as some fanfics (tho there wasn't that many), so I'll be using those ideas. If any of you have ideas of crazy things the boys could do, hit me up :D

Warnings; minor language and idiots getting 'great idea's *cough* looking at you bokuto, kuro, oikawa *cough*

DISCLAIMERS:

1) I own none of the Haikyuu! Characters, just the OC's that will appear.

2) SPOILERS! For those of you who haven't read the manga, there's a character, Suguru Daishou that hasn't been introduced in the anime. If you wanna know more about him, just look him up on the Wiki Powered by Fandom site, and/or just read the manga. He's an asshole, but we love him anyway XD

3) Tokyo National University of Japan is not a real university I made it up for the sake of the story.

4) I apologize if the school system is inaccurate to that of actual Japanese collages/university. I'll do my best, but finding info on that is hard so PLEASE if any of you have any knowledge of this, just write a comment or send a message :) (that goes for any inaccurate info or stuff that I don't really know works as well. Lol, rip, sorry, I'm not Japanese XD)

5) The captains are strictly bros, so there will be a lot of BROmance between them, it'll just be more fun this way.

6) Sorry if they seem a little ooc, i'm trying.

7) Possible pairings: [kay this is happening: Suguru x Mika (it's canon and adorable)]; Bokuto x Yukie; Daichi x Yui Michimiya; (Hinata x Yachi) (Iwaizumi x OC) other characters x oc's possibly.

8) I don't actually know the age order of the captains. So please correct me if i'm wrong. The order (according to me) goes;

Daichi, December 31st; Suguru, July 1st; Oikawa, July 20th; Ushijima, August 13th; Moniwa, September 6th; Bokuto, September 20th; Kuro, November 17th.

The birthdays are accurate, the order isn't. If you know what it really is, let me know. Please.

9) It's mainly comedy, but there will be a touch of romance (check #7) and a spice of salt(...ishima oya oya jk okay i'm done) angst/hurt and maybe some comedy drama. lol i'm writing bcz i need to see my captains bond more plzzzzz.

10) Okay that should be it. Also-even though the manga/anime hasn't finished, were assuming Karasuno wins nationals. (i mean doi, Hinata has to achieve his dream, no one hurts my precious sunflowers dreams!). So this takes place after that.

.

.

.

11) alota shit is gonna go down. (oh ho ho!) B)

Please write a review and save/follow if you like this!

Enjoy!

Ps from the grand king;

Can't wait to see you reader-chan~~ ;) ^3^ 3

-Oikawa Toru 3

* * *

Chapter 1:

Reality Check: Expectations Vs Reality

Sawamura Daichi stepped onto the grounds of the Tokyo National University of Japan. The former captain of Karasuno High's volleyball club let his eyes shut, inhaling and exhaling the air of the school he would spend the next four years of his life at. Meeting friends, creating great memories, and figuring out what he wanted to do.

It was a bittersweet graduation day. Though Daichi knew he would continue to see his juniors and friends after high school-and that comforted him knowing that his friends would be there for him-he also knew he would miss the long grueling hours of practice with his former team, the antics of the first and second years, as well as the summer training camps with the Tokyo schools.

But at the same time Daichi was ready for a new experience, new people, and the new chapter of his life.

...

Or so he _thought._

Daichi looked at his watch-a graduation gift from his best friend, Suga-and noticed that it was already almost five in the afternoon.

_I should head to the house if I want to check out the campus before the Orientation tomorrow. _The raven-haired young man thought.

He picked up his bags and began walking, plugging in his earbuds and turning on his music. He smiled to himself, glancing at the buildings around him and the few students making their way to prepare for the next semester.

Getting the scholarship for this college and getting accepted had been hard for the newly turned nineteen-year-old. The rest was a breeze, as it appeared that luck was on Daichi's side.

Since he was starting his first year at college, Daichi decided to get all his G.E classes out of the way while he figured out what he wanted to major in. The young man also intended to join the Volleyball team the College was well known for.

Initially the new college student thought dorming was going to arouse a complication, but it ended up being the least complex.

At first, when a housing offer presented itself, the young man was convinced the deal was too good to be true. Though through a thorough inquiry, Daichi discerned that the deal made to him was indeed _not_ a scam, and took the offer.

After a confrontation with the landlord and a quick tour of the place, Daichi sealed the deal and signed the papers.

The School had bought out a recently built neighborhood to rent to the students who couldn't-or just didn't want to-dorm directly on campus. What _really_ sold it to the ex-volleyball captain was the location, and the price. It was a three-minute walk to the College Campus, making it an ideal location to live, and the price for staying at the house was incredibly low.

The house was quite pleasant. It was a two story, had a spacious backyard, and was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. While the students had to supply most of their own furniture, it came with; three bedrooms, with the beds and mattresses and desks included, two and a half baths, along with a full kitchen, _and _with all the necessary utilities needed, _and_ a separate dining room and living room.

But there was a catch.

Daichi would have to share it with six other roommates. It made sense, as that's what made the price so low, and the perfect situation for a college student.

The dark-haired teen wasn't completely thrilled about having to share a bedroom with another person, much less a house with six other dudes, and he didn't even want to _think_ about the bathrooms.

Fortunately for him, part of the contract was no partying during the weekdays and past 11 o'clock on the weekends. This eliminated any issues concerning bad behavior from his housemates. Though he hoped his housemates would all be too busy with school and possibly work to have parties and other events of the sort.

On the flip side, Daichi wasn't all that opposed to sharing the house. He was excited to meet the other guys, and create a friendship with them that would last after college.

The Karasuno alumni was also hoping his roommates were all older than him, since he had been the responsible one in high school, and desired to be able to be free from 'babysitting' and 'fathering', like he'd done in high school.

Daichi pulled himself out of his thoughts, noting that he was nearing the edge of the east campus entrance. The young man purposely asked the taxi driver to drop him off at the west campus entrance, giving him the chance to quickly scout out the college grounds once again before making his way to the house.

The young adult stopped, gazing at the sun tucking itself behind the landscape, leaving behind strands of its brilliance. The crows called out to it, taking flight in its direction.

Daichi smiled, wondering who the new baby crows at Karasuno were going to be like, and how many that would join the VBC.

The ravenet pulled out his phone, pausing his music as he snapped a photo-his first picture from the college life.

While Daichi was considering sharing the picture on his social media account, a strangely familiar voice called out to him.

"Waa~!? Daichi-San?"

Said person turned to face the one and only, Grand King Oikawa Tōru.

"O...Oikawa-San?" Needless to say, the expression on the Daichi's face mirrored the Setter's, both were quite shocked to run into the other.

Oikawa offered an awkward smile and a chuckle rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't know you're coming to TNUJ. Were you offered a scholarship too?"

Daichi responded in like form, a smile and an awkward laugh. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd run into anyone I'd know. Uh… no I applied for one and got it. Wait, you were offered a scholarship? For what? If you don't mind me asking."

Oikawa noted the bags in the other teen's hands, much like himself. "Renting from the student neighborhood?" He asked, referring to the community of houses the school bought. When Daichi gave a nod, he motioned to walk, "me too, walk and talk?"

The two boys began their way to each other's respective houses while Oikawa answered Daichi's question.

"I was scouted by the Volleyball club and offered a full scholarship!" Pride practically glowed in his brown eyes, and Daichi couldn't blame him.

A low whistle escaped the raven-haired teens lips, his eyes slightly widening in respect. "That's impressive, congrats."

Though he didn't know much about the guy, he'd seen his dedication and from what the Karasuno alumni heard from Kageyama, he believed that Oikawa earned and deserved the scholarship.

Oikawa grinned, standing just a bit straighter, clearly pleased to hear that. "Thanks! What about you? What are you here for?"

Daichi once again stared at the sunset, which was now barely visible, while humming to himself. "Mmm...Not sure yet."

Oikawa simply nodded, humming a peppy tune to himself as well. The two began talking about volleyball and their former teams, and the new captains.

Despite what Daichi originally thought, Oikawa was much more friendly and down to earth than expected. Perhaps he was just more childish on court and around his rivals, and since he was jealous and therefore disliked Kageyama, Daichi had always witnessed him acting in this manner, because he was often with the first year.

_Ah...he's much nicer off-court then I expected. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. _The young man affirmed silently in his mind.

The two boys continued to talk as they entered the quiet neighborhood.

A few houses were identical looking, while others maintained the same format and layout, but had a different look to them. Every house also had a gate with a small lawn in the front and a path leading to the front door. Normally, a house would have the last name of the residents on a tile in front of the house, but because these houses were treated as apartments, they were listed with a sequence of numbers.

"So which house are you staying in?" Oikawa wondered, stopping in front of a house labeled _1317_.

Daichi shoved his hand in his right pocket, pulling out a key with a tag attached.

"1317...oh, right here." He responded, finally recognizing the house before him.

When Daichi looked up, he faced a wide eyed, surprised Oikawa.

The Setter blinked dumbfoundedly, before shaking his head in disbelief. "No way."

Before the ravenet could question the response and expression of shock, two particularly familiar voices spoke, causing Daichi to flinch.

"_Oya oya oya~_! Fancy meeting you here Sawamura!"

"Hey hey hey! You're here too, Daichi!?"

Daichi and Oikawa turned, facing a smirking Tetsurō Kuro, and an ever excited and surprised Kōtarō Bokuto.

"What are you two doing here?!"

Daichi exclaimed in shock. Of _course,_ it was just his luck to run into not only the Grand King but these two mischief makers as well.

Oh poor Daichi, if only that was the worst of it.

"Who are they?" Oikawa asked suspiciously, just as Kuroo directed the same question towards the brunette.

Sawamura introduced the former Nekoma and Fukurodani volleyball Captains were and how they knew each other.

"Ah...so these must be the two 'ruffians' you mentioned before…" Oikawa observed with a polite 'hello' to the two other boys, who responded in like form.

Daichi recalled the memory of their 'Captain Greeting' before the game Aoba Johsai and Karasuno.

He affirmed with a sigh, "that would be them."

"Eh…? Who ya callin _ruffians_, Daichi?" Bokuto asked, a wide grin splitting his owl-like features with a quirked eyebrow.

"So, you're that famous setter from Miyagi?" Kuroo asked, casually crossing his arms over his chest, regarding the setter with his usual lazy smirk.

"Ah, so even the folks here in the Tokyo prefecture have heard of me?" Oikawa answered with a question, a smile plastered on his face, hiding his excitement and pride.

"OH! You must be the guy Hinata calls 'Grand King' then? Damn, even Kageyama thinks you're good." Bokuto gushed, stepping forward and inspecting the other boy more closely, as if being a few feet wasn't close enough.

Oikawa blinked at the sudden movement, before his face scrunched in distaste at the sound of his Kohai's name.

"Hold it. Where are you two staying?"

Daichi interrupted before the setter could respond.

The slight dread in his stomach only grew when Kuro gave him an evil-well it seemed that way to Daichi anyways-smirk, while he and the spiker next to him pulled out their own keys, saying in unison the number sequence Daichi had prayed not to hear.

"1317."

"1317!"

Daichi was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. As the poor ravenet stood frozen, Oikawa began to slowly pull out his keys, gaining the attention of the other three. His face devoid of any emotion, Oikawa read aloud the number attached to his dangling keys.

"13…" Daichi, Kuro and Bokuto leaned in, as if not believing the keychain. "17."

Daichi had his expectations, and reality was really letting him down.

_I'm going to end up babysitting these three, aren't I? _Daichi gulped, swallowing his expectations.

It was shocking that Kuro and Bokuto (who had intentionally planned to be in the same house) had managed to end up sharing a flat with _both _Oikawa and Daichi.

Bokuto burst into laughter, the irony of the situation was just too funny for the Fukurodani alumni.

"So who else that we know is gonna end up our flat mates!?" A sigh and a groan were all that answered from Daichi and Oikawa.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Oikawa mumbled glancing at their matching keys.

"Honestly, more like which other _volleyball captains _do you think are gonna be our other flat mates, huh?" Kuro asked with a chuckle while unlocking the gate and making his way to the front door.

"Hilarious, next thing you know Ushiwaka will be standing inside saying 'you should've come to Shiratorizawa'." Oikawa mimicked his rival with a role of his eyes, stepping up, next to a laughing Kuroo.

"Well, I _doubt _we'll have-" the bed-head never finished his sentence. Eyes' widening, Kuro let his hand drop back to his side, his features switching from shocked to mortified, Oikawa's face following quickly in suit.

"_You_?"

"YOU!"

"_YOU?!"_

As Bokuto and the former Karasuno student leaned in to see the commotion, the only thought Sawamura could muster was along the lines of; _Kuroo you idiot, you jinxed us._

A surprised, slightly terrified and shocked Wakatoshi Ushijima, Kaname Moniwa and Suguru Daishō stared back.

And that's when Daichi knew that his expectations for college were going to be _nothing_ like reality.


	2. House Rules: Decisions and Arguments

WELL. that took forever to update, sorry my dudes.

my house got flooded a couple months back so things got supper crazy, plus school and a bunch of other things happend on top of that.

But its all good and I'm back to my normal routine! I should update more often (hopefully lol) so stay tuned.

anyway, enjoy the 2nd Chapter and lemme know what you liked/ thought

Stay whelmed

-The potato lol

* * *

House Rules: Decisions and Arguments

A content sigh escaped Suguru Daishō's lips as he entered house 1317. Taking off his shoes, he stepped up onto the wooden floors, and put his bags down.

Daishō planted his hands on his hips and looked around. The house was quite barren with no furniture. Though the young man knew that in the rooms they had beds and mattresses provided, instead of futons, as the site which listed the houses had stated so.

It appeared that he wasn't alone, as there was another set of bags on the back wall, with grocery bags on the kitchen counter, and keys that were identical to his next to the bags of food.

"Hmm...Anyone here?" He called out, an eyebrow quirking upwards.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of a door slamming could be heard, and a meek, "Coming!" was called out.

Daishō shrugged to himself and moved his bags to the back wall of the vacant living room. He figured the other residents of the house would want to have a discussion about rooms and rules and who slept where. And personally, the teen fancied the idea of meeting all his flatmates before choosing a random person to share a room with.

The sound of soft footsteps caused the former Nohebi volleyball captain to look up.

The young adult before him was about an inch shorter than himself, Daishō realized as he stood up from his bent over position. The other teen had a kind smile in his blue eyes, on a pleasant face with short black hair.

"_Konnichiwa_! I'm Kaname Moniwa, a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I'll be your fellow housemate throughout college, I look forward to getting to know you." The young man gave Daishō a formal 30-degree bow, as was the custom, before standing straight again.

Daishō returned the bow, his dark tinted green hair swaying with the action. "_Konnichiwa_. I'm Suguru Daishō, I also look forward to getting to know you."

"Would you like water, Daishō-San?" Moniwa offered, motioning to kitchen.

Daishō kindly accepted with a 'thank you', letting the other move towards the kitchen.

"There isn't really much in here, is there?" The Nohebi alumni remarked, looking around at the empty house.

Moniwa nodded, walking out from the kitchen and handing the water to the other boy. "Yeah, it feels a little weird, but I think we'll probably end up filling the space later."

"Thanks." Daishō said, sipping from the cup. "I guess that's why they asked us to move in a week before school starts."

"Haha, yeah, I guess. I think I'd be pretty stressed if I had to move in and then go straight to school." Moniwa agreed, scratching the back of his head.

There was an awkward pause, _the one _everyone encounters after finishing a conversation.

"So... which school did you graduate from, Daishō-san?" Moniwa asked, searching for a way out of the awkward atmosphere.

The taller of the two looked back at his housemate. "Ah, from Nohebi Academy. What about you?"

"I went to Date Tech High. Um...Did you play any sports?" Moniwa asked, not sure why, but he figured it'd be a good topic of conversation.

"Yes, actually, I was the Captain of the Volleyball team." Daishō watched as the shorter guy before him broke out into a grin.

"Me too! Well I was the captain of Date Tech's Volleyball club. What position do-did you play?"

Daishō blinked, then smiled back. The two then began to converse about their teams and about being captain. Daishō realized that he quite like Moniwa, and got along with him well, which initially he hadn't thought they'd become friends so fast, as they had opposite personalities, it seemed.

As the two continued to talk, the front door opened, revealing the third housemate. He was a tall young man, with dark tinted green hair and dark green eyes.

With a start, Moniwa realized who the newcomer was.

"U-Ushijima-kun?" The black-haired young man stuttered in surprise.

Said person blinked, and stared back. Not recognizing the person who spoke.

"Um...I'm Kaname Moniwa...Former captain of Date Tech volleyball club?"

Daishō quirked an eyebrow. He watched the newcomer take of his shoes and place his bags down before stepping up. _He really is tall._ Daishō thought. He knew exactly who this guy was, everyone who played volleyball in high school knew of the infamous Shirtorizawa's Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Understanding dawned on the stoic oaf, before slightly bowing and saying, "I see, It's good to see you again, Moniwa-San."

"Uh...yeah, same. You-you're one of the renters here? W-Wow, what a surprise, I was not expecting that." Moniwa indeed looked surprised, but managed to shake it off.

"Yes, I will be staying here as well." Ushijima replied ever stoically, before glancing at the observing Daishō.

Moniwa caught the action, "Oh, um, Daishō Suguru, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushijima-kun, this is our other housemate."

"Hello Ushiwaka." Daishō greeted lazily. _This guy….he's very good at volleyball...how annoying…_

Ushijima blinked at that. That was a nickname that his friends and rivals called him often, had he played this guy before? _Oh, I recognize him now…_

"You're the former captain from Nohebi Academy, correct?"

"MmHmm, that's correct." Daishō answered, one hand on his hip, the other hanging by this thigh.

On most occasions, Daishō was a nice, well behaved, chill guy. He really made an effort to be nice and give the benefit of the doubt to the people he just met.

He liked to think that he was only a snaky-asshole to the people who deserved it, which tended to be his rivals, or people who just ticked him off. _Or a certain rooster head bastard._

Looking at Ushijima, he wasn't sure if the other boy was someone, he should be nice to-like he was to Moniwa-, or an asshole too.

As the former Nohebi Academy alumni contemplated how he should act towards the other male, Moniwa had begun to explain that they were still waiting for the other residents to come before they chose rooms and talked about house rules.

Ushijima nodded his understanding, placing his bag next to Daishō's.

"Who are the other renters anyway?" Daishō asked, looking back at Moniwa.

The ravenet pursed his lips in thought before responding, "I'm not totally sure, but I think they're first years like us. I'm assuming they'll be here in the next few minutes."

"Are either of you joining the Volleyball Club?" Wondered Ushijima from behind, the two other boys twisting to face him.

Daishō quirked an eyebrow, "Everything is Volleyball with you, isn't it?" he asked back in a monotone voice.

"Well, you know what they say; ball is life." Moniwa remarked, grinning to himself.

Ushijima just started back at the two curiously, still awaiting their response. Daishō sighed at the stoic oaf, while Moniwa just chuckled awkwardly to himself.

"To answer your question, yes, I will be." Moniwa answered, then gave a curious look towards Daishō.

The dark-haired male gave a one shoulder shrug in response. "I'm not sure yet. I doubt it though, it was fun to play in highschool but I don't think I'll continue."

Ushijima frowned; he didn't understand why-if someone really did enjoy the sport throughout high school-they would stop after playing for three years.

"That's a shame, you were an exceptional player who could contribute well to the team here." Ushiwaka nodded instead, respecting his decision.

"I'm assuming you're already signed up for the team, right?" Moniwa asked, a small smile on his lips already knowing the response.

"That is correct. I was provided a full scholarship for a career in Professional Volleyball offered by this college."

Moniwa's blue hues widened, nodding wearing an impressed expression. "This is the first time I hear that they gave those kinds of scholarships."

"They give a few of them out each year, that's what I heard. It's something like two hundred and seventy-five full sports scholarships a year." Daishō responded, running a hand through his hair as he recounted what he read up on.

A low whistle expressed the surprise from Moniwa, "That's not a lot at all. For all sports? Or just volleyball?"

"For all sports." Ushijima replied bluntly, glancing at Daishō as he responded as well.

"All sports. It doesn't seem like a lot, but you have to look at the ratio of people who are going into professional sports as a career."

"Huh, I didn't know that. But I got a sports scholarship, not a full one, of course. So how does that work?" Moniwa asked, the topic of conversation intrigued him.

"Getting a partial scholarship isn't as difficult as you might think. You have to apply for it, but the odds of getting one can be quite in your favor. They give out lots of scholarships to students, regardless of what their Major is. When it comes to full scholarships, those must be earned a different way and are much harder to get."

Ushijima's response made Daishō blink, he didn't think the titan could talk that much, but he seemed to be wrong.

Moniwa just nodded in understanding. His right index and thumb stroking his chin while he rested his elbow in the other hand.

Before the awkward silence could settle between the three boys, voices outside the front of the house could be heard. Two pairs of green eyes met blue.

"Must be the other tenants." Muttered Daishō curiously.

He was ready to politely make an introduction and befriend his new flatmates, but when the door swung open, he was met with…

...reality.

* * *

"Well, I doubt we'll have-" The owners voice cut short upon locking eyes with Daishō.

Said young man's face turned from shocked to practically disgusted. "_You_?"

He spoke, breaking the silence with a condescending and disbelieving tone.

"YOU!" The rooster head shouted back, an expression of irk and dumbfoundedness written in his face as he pointed back at the green haired male.

But before the two could enter a snarky insult battle, another horrified, unbelieving voice snapped heads its' way.

"_YOU?!" _

Oikawa had dropped one of his duffle bags as he burned a glare into Ushijima's head, who was equally surprised, standing next to a shocked and slightly petrified Moniwa.

"Oh my-_Kuro_! You jinxed us!" Daichi exclaimed throwing his hands up while Bokuto burst into laughter.

"What are you doing here?!" The four asked-or yelled accusingly depending on who it was-to the other boys.

"WAHAHAHA! Hahaha...ahh hahahah….I...pft! I can't believe...Buawahahaha!" Bokuto attempted and failed at pointing out the ridiculousness of the situation, much to the annoyance of certain three boys.

"Bokuto! Shut up!" Kuro snapped at his friend, aggravation sounding in his tone.

"I-i-i-i Hahahaha-I caaaAhahahaaan't! The look on your guy's face! hAHahah!"

Ushijima turned to face Oikawa and greeted him politely ('cause only Ushiwaka would). "I see you chose this well renowned school."

"I didn't choose it!" Oikawa snapped, standing slightly taller. "I was scouted and offered a full volleyball sports scholarship." He harrumphed, unable to hide his pride.

At that, he received congrats and impressed looks from the others, while Ushijima just nodded, not surprised.

"It's to be expected, I as well. Congratulations."

Oikawa stared back, ignoring the bantering of Kuro and Daishō in the background.

"...thanks... you too." He responded automatically and slightly begrudgingly, because _of course _the great Ushiwaka would get a full scholarship. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at Ushijima who blinked back. _No way he just congratulated me!_ He thought in shock.

"I can't believe I have to live under the same roof as this dumb-ass roster head!" Daishō hissed, arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't believe I have to live in the same one-hundred yards as this conniving snake, who has no glial cells!" Kuro retorted just as quickly.

Daichi placed a hand on Kuro's shoulder, attempting to break up the banter. "Okay you two-"

"Stop trying to use fancy words to sound smart you-"

"HAH! You don't even know what a glial cell is do you!?"

"Puh-lease, you've probably offended those cells by speaking out of your filthy mouth, you fri-"

"_I_ SAID..."

Daichi's booming voice interrupted the two teens who jumped at the dark aura emanating off of the ravenette. The three other innocent bystanders took a step back, taking a mental note not to upset the Crow in the room.

"...Enough. Stop talking the both of you before neither of you have a place to stay."

Quitely-not without dirty looks and down-turned lips-the two boys backed off, eyes trained on the oldest of them.

"Okay, now that we've all met, and most of us more or less already know each other, I think it's about time to settle in. Why don't we take a seat and discuss who sleeps where and how this place runs?"

"That's a great idea." Spoke Moniwa for the first time, feeling slightly at ease around the others now that everyone had calmed down.

"But where are we supposed to sit?" Bokuto asked, his trademark grin splitting his features as he looked around.

Right. No furniture.

An exasperated sigh heaved its way out of Daichi's chest. _Just ONE more problem to add to my quickly pilling list. Brilliant, now I have to babysit. _Again.

"Why does this stupid flat come with beds but _not a freaking couch?_" Daichi moaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We could just sit on the floor?" Moniwa offered, though it sounded more like a question than a suggestion.

Oikawa shrugged, and walked towards the living room, plopping down waiting for the others.

As it turned out, Ushijima and Oikawa sat next to each other to the left of Daichi, and on the right was Daishō and Kuro. Parallel to him was Moniwa and Bokuto who-thank goodness didn't hate each other-were making small talk, and occasionally Bokuto would provoke Kuro.

"Why me?" were the two words Daichi found himself pleading to no-one. Something he'd discover would be his motto in the next few years.

Oikawa was telling Ushijima to move because he didn't want to sit next to him while the bigger of the two argued that Oikawa was being to prideful-for whatever reason-, and why was it a problem if he sat there?

On the other hand, Kuro and Daishō were talking about Daishō's love life for some random reason, how they got there was anyone's guess.

_What even? Why me?_

"Well if _I_ had a girlfriend, I would make sure she felt loved so she wouldn't _break up with me_."

"Oi, cock mcshitshit, Mika and I are still together so check your facts, _'Mr. All knowing brain!_"

"Hey hey hey Kuro! At least he has a girlfriend!"

"Bokuto, who's side are you on?!

"Are you quite done?" Daichi sighed, glaring at the three and a half (Ushijima wasn't quite so annoying) boys arguing.

The boys harrumphed at the others 'enemy' and turned to Daichi.

"Um, so maybe we could talk about sleeping arrangements so we could settle in?" Moniwa piped up, next to Bokuto.

Daichi smiled at the only other reasonable person in the room. "Great idea Moniwa-san." Daichi glanced around the circle they had made on the living room floor.

_There's seven of us and three bedrooms, so...how should we split up? _The raven-haired young man wondered with pursed lips.

"Since there's just three rooms and seven of us, we'll have to split into two pairs of two and one of three." After the sounds of agreement could be heard, Daichi continued. "One of the rooms is a master sized bedroom, the group of three can take that room. Now, who's gonna share a room with who?"

"Well, Bokuto and I planned it so we'd be in the same house on purpose, so we can share a room." Kuro commented, glancing at his owl-like friend who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I like that idea, put the two idiots together. Hope the walls are dumbass proof." Daishō snickered sitting back on the palm of his hands.

"Why don't we get a cage for this slithering snake who has no brains!" Kuro shot back.

"Alright! So Bokuto and Kuro share a room, what about you four?" Daichi interrupted before the two could go back at it.

"I don't mind who I share a room with." Moniwa mumbled.

"Why don't we share a room?" Daishō offered with a shrug.

"That's fine with me."

"Okay, so myself, Oikawa, and Ushijima will take the last room." Daichi announced.

Ushijima nodded while Oikawa flinched and cried, "No way am I gonna share a room with this swan!"

The five other guys-excluding Ushijima who was confused as to why Oikawa would care whom he shared a room with-groaned aloud exasperatedly.

"Why is this so difficult?" Daichi asked to no one in particular, his head falling back to look up at the ceiling

_Putting Oikawa with this Daishō character seems like a bad idea...and Moniwa doesn't seem too comfortable with...well anyone. He reminds me of Asahi. _

At that though Diachi smiled a little to himself, before the bantering around him reminded him of the issue at hand. _I feel like I'm going to regret this…_

"Okay, how 'bout this. You, Bokuto, and Kuro share a room, Moniwa and Daishō share the other room, and Ushijima and I share the last one. Does anyone object?"

All was quiet as the young men looked at each other before shrugging. "I think that's the best option." Daishō commented, noting how Ushijima couldn't care less about who his roommate was.

"Looks like it's settled then!" Bokuto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "C'mon! Let's check the place out!" The owl-like teen grabbed his bags before hopping up the stairs two by two.

A feeling of slight regret wormed its way into the ex-volleyball captain's stomach. He shook off the feeling, hoping that putting those three together was not a bad idea.

* * *

Thanks yo, see you next time :D


	3. Unprepared to settle

soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i know its been a while, and um i'm not sure about this chap, but, well, lemme know what you think? honestly writing all of them and their interactions with each other i but i try lololo, i apologize if anything is ooc...i'm sorry. Anyway! thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked and followed and were super patient! School's got me in a death-grip, but I shall attempt to write more, sooner, and better lamo. (im sorry its short but please enjoy)

* * *

Unprepared to settle

"Hmm?" Oikawa blinked down at the barren mattress before him.

Were they supposed to bring their own sheets?

"Hey, do you know if we're supposed to have brought our own sheets from home?" He called looking over his shoulder at Bokuto.

Unfortunately, his golden eyed roommate looked up with a questioning gaze. He had been unpacking his bag and placing his things in the dresser next to his bed when he stopped to talk to the brunet.

"_Nani_?"

"Sheets? They don't have any here."

Another blink.

"Shoot. Oi, Kuro! Were we supposed to bring our own sheets?" Bokuto called across the room to the bathroom which was connected to their bedroom.

A laugh could be heard as Kuro walked out with a mischievous grin. "Did you both forget? It's literally in the contract we were given. Front page, the things we gotta bring ourselves."

Bokuto and Oikawa looked at each other and grimaced.

_Good thing Iwa-Chan isn't here, or I'd _never _hear the end of it! Especially since he bugged me about checking that darned list!_ Oikawa sighed in defeat, perhaps he'd miss judging just how useful Iwizumi's 'motherly-side' could be.

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure, sleep without sheets and pillows tonight?" Kuro snickered, gaining a whine and a pout from both boys.

He shook his head and laughed as he walked to his bed and rummaged through his bag. "Oh shit."

Bokuto glanced at the back of his friend, curiously watching him stand up holding his toiletry bag, dumping the contents out on his bed.

"Where's my toothbrush!?"

Oikawa and Bokuto looked at each other once again, before the look was accompanied with snorts and laughter.

"You two can shut it now!" Kurro hissed, a vein popping from his temple.

"Well what do we do now?" Bokuto asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kuro hummed in thought. "I guess go buy what we need. The Pharmacy is probably still open, it's only six."

"I can't believe we have to bring our own sheets." Oikawa grumbled, getting up from his spot on the floor, where'd he'd been unpacking his bags.

"Too late to do anything about that now. I'mma go ask if anyone else forgot something." With that, Bokuto skipped off to find the others.

* * *

As it turned out, Daisho hadn't brought his phone charger by accident, which meant that now his phone was dead. And while Moniwa had remembered to bring his sheets, he had apparently forgotten his pillow. Ushijima had forgotten to buy new sports socks, thus leaving him without the proper sportswear. The one thing Daichi lacked on his part was highlighters, and though not necessary, was preferred.

And so, the seven roommates who'd all managed to forget something, walked out of their shared home towards the pharmacy, only a half a mile walk to the pharmacy.

"Oi, you're stepping on my heel." Oikawa twisted around to face Ushijima, face scrunched in annoyance.

The green haired male looked on as stoically as ever, though the words that followed were most definitely said to rile up the brunet. "If you prefer, you could move so I could walk ahead."

That comment made Oikawa scrunch his face even more in indignation. "Like hell I will." His grumbling soon faded as he sped up, walking ahead of the group. Only Ushijima sped up too, walking again right behind the brunet as if to spite him.

"Stop doing that!" Oikawa's exclamation could beheaded, a one sided rant sure to follow.

"He did it on purpose." the six remaining males remarked with unimpressed faces, looking on with exasperation.

* * *

Eventually, after what seemed like forever stuck between petty arguments and insults, Daichi stepped inside the entrance of the pharmacy, a sigh released from his lungs.

"_Finally_, peace!"

As if on queue, Kuro and Suguru walked through the doors, the setting sun's last light washing over them as they entered, squabbling about whatever it was they were arguing about.

_And I thought Kageyama and Hinata were bad at first._ Rolling his eyes, the young man turned around and glared at his new roommates.

"Would you two _stop?_"

"Not until I win this-which I _will_. The one that makes the most impact in the game is the blocker. _Sure_ wing spikers are flashy and make some points, but you gotta be smart to be a middle blocker and know where to be and who to block. And there's nothing like blocking a spike _and_ getting a point. It's defense and offense in one! Being a spiker can be played by anyone, even idiots."

"_Idiots?_ Is that why that pudding head is the 'brains' of the team, Mr. lowly blood cell? That argument doesn't work if all the geniuses are setters! And blocking is easy if you just look with your _eyes,_ catface. To spike at a precise spot to confuse blockers takes an actual brain-not some pea sized neuron pathway."

"What's Kenma or Setters got to do with anything, you _snake-eyes_?"

"You brought up-"

"I don't know them, I don't know them, I don't know them-" Daichi began to walk away from the duo, smiling awkwardly at the lady at the cashier, who was _definitely_ considering calling the authorities.

As he was about to make his getaway, he noticed a sulking Oikawa walk in, glance behind him, and walk faster away from the entrance. All hope Daichi ever had at looking normal was lost when Oikawa's brown orbs landed upon him.

Pretending to not notice the grin and the brunet hopping his way over, Daichi began to take great interest in the nailpolish, looking as though the variety of color and brands were all familiar to him. This didn't help his '_I am normal' _act, as the cashier only looked on with suspicion coupled with amusement.

"Dai-chan~I need help finding sheets, wanna help?" Swinging an arm around the ravenet, Oikawa dragged the other boy with him in the direction of a random isle.

"No, not really."

"You're here for highlighters right? Maybe there in the same area?"

"I doubt it."

Reluctantly, Daichi followed Oikawa, stopping before a random isle, glancing at the signs to make sure they were headed the right way.

Oikawa hummed as he skipped down the hall, turning from one to the next one. "Ah-ha! I found it!"

Pulling a pack of two sets of sheets and a duvet, Oikawa tossed it up and caught it, shooting a grin at Daichi who gave a thumbs up in approval. "We should grab one for Bokuto." Taking another one off the shelf, Daichi began to search for his grey-haired friend when he heard Oikawa call his name.

"Look what I found~!"

Turning around, Daichi faced Oikawa, a genuine grin held on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. The familiar blue and yellow sphere in his hands brought a nostalgic feeling, fitting snugly in a box with the words _Micasa _written on the side.

"You need one? I'm sure the gym will provide enough for practicing, don't you think?"

Shaking his head, Oikawa fit the box snugly under his arm. "Mine's pretty worn, and one can never have enough balls. And besides, if we don't have practice on some days I still want to train without having to ask for a ball."

Daichi's eyes fell down at the Volleyball again, before meeting his new roommate. "I guess, but I have a feeling that the other guys brought volleyballs of their own."

Oikawa threw his reply over his shoulder as he began to march in front of his flat-mate, a pack of sheets in one hand, and a volleyball in the other. "Yeah, but I want my _own._"

Daichi sighed in defeat, shaking his head at the brunet walking down the main ilse. As he began to walk after him, a movement to his right captured his attention. Catching sight of Bokuto, he altered his course, extending the package in his hand towards his flatmate. "Here, we found the-_what_ are you wearing?"

Bokuto had turned toward the voice, grinning like an idiot wearing a fake santa beard with a hot pink wig, a top hat and googly-eyed glasses.

"Thanks dude," taking the pack of sheets, the owl eyed boy's grin only got wider at the unenthusiastic look on Daichi's face. "Isn't it great? It's like the ultimate disguise."

"No it's a terrible disguise."

Bokuto laughed boisterously, setting down the sheets and turning on his heel "I'm gonna go scare the shit out of the other guys!"

"Wait, no!" Daichi began to grab at his flatmate, but the guy was long gone, mostly likely looking for his first victim.

Only boyish laughter responded, Bokuto's figure disappearing behind the walls of shelving.

"We're gonna get kicked out." Sighing, the young man pinched the bridge of his nose, again repeating the same words that were constantly being asked.

"_Why me?"_

* * *

The pharmacy was quiet, only the soft melody of the pop radio playing over the speakers and the sounds of shuffling and mumbling of the few shoppers could be heard.

Bokuto kept silent, only the grin on his face screaming volumes of his 'joke'. He paused at every aisle, looking down for any of his roommates, more specifically Kuro, whom he knew was somewhere in this area. Glancing down the fifth isle, Bokuto saw familiar black hair, partially sticking up in ways that should've defied the laws of physics.

Gold eyes glinted in glee before hiding behind the pair of idiotic googly eye'd glasses. Quite, like an owl before it snatches it's prey, Bokuto tip toed behind his dark haired friend, the teen in question to distracted by the toothbrushes he faced, in an effort to discern which would accommodate him the best.

Stepping up right behind him, Bokuto held his breath, keeping his presence as invisible as possible, before he edged close enough to Kuro's ear without touching him or entering his parehrial view.

"Yo."

The words weren't loud, but nor were they quite. Kuro flinched, his slouched form straightening with a slight jump, an audible gasp passing his lips.

Kuro shifted around, facing Bokuto in his absurd costume. "Really man? Are you seriously-"

He paused, an eyebrow arching in question. "What is _that_?"

"Incase of the illuminati coming after us, I got this disguise, they'll never know it's me." The smirk that rested on his features could've very well been satirical, but knowing Bokuto, Kuro thought, one could never tell if he seriously believed his reason or not.

The blackhaired male rolled his eyes in partial annoyance. Turning back to the toothbrush delima he currently confronted, he picked up the two he'd been debating over.

Kuro wasn't particularly the man to obsess over such trivial things such as toothbrushes, it was too ludicrous in his opinion, but the fact remained: The one he wanted was the same as Oikawa's (he'd seen it in the bathroom they shared), but the second choice wasn't that great durability wise.

"Hey bro, do you think if I got the same one as Oikawa we'd mixed them up?" Kuro indicated the toothbrush in hand, waving it as Bokuto looked up from where he stood un-disguising himself, as he said.

Pursing his lips, he trained his eyes upon the object in his friend's hand. "I think if you put your name on it you'll be fine, and besides, it's not like you'll die if you share some bro spit."

Kuro's face scrunched in disgust, to call himself a germaphobe would be inaccurate, but the idea of using another's toothbrush deterred him strongly. "I suppose I could simply write my name on it." He mumbled before nodding. "That will do."

Kuro tossed the object in the air before catching it again, tilting his head back as a partial smirk formed.

"Oi, Bokuto."

The spiker, who'd been distracted by the accessories on the shelf looked back, a curious hum emanating from his throat.

"Let's go, got what you need?" Kuro waved the toothbrush before strutting down the isle lazily.

A snickered was heard as Bokuto raised his costume pieces, walking after his friend.

"Yeah, I got what I want."

* * *

The last rays of the sun had long since set when the boys exited the store, beginning the walk back to their home. It was far from ready for the new school year, but they were prepared enough to take on the challenges they would face soon enough.

In the peace of the evening air, Daichi smiled, watching the lights of the city from the view of the hill they walked down. The world seemed to be at rest, the houses of the neighbors were still. The voices of the youthful boys echoed around the quiet house as they entered, life filling up the once silent space.

Clapping his hands, Daichi brought attention to himself. "Alright, we should settle in for the night, tomorrow is orientation, so let's all get to bed at a reasonable time."

There was a unanimous agreement as the boys nodded, moving in groups to their respective rooms.

"It sure is weird being the first year again." Oikawa remarked thoughtfully, opening the door to his room.

Bokuto laughed, setting his bag down and stretching. "I'm sure going to miss being called '_senpai'_."

"You were never called _senpai_ to begin with." Kuro mumbled from the bathroom, where the noise of him unpacking his things could be heard.

His remark received a pout from his friend, who protested. "Not true! Akaashi called me _senpai _on occasion!"

"Because Akaashi was doing it out of self-sacrifice, no one else would so he _had_ too."

"What! I don't believe that! Lots of people loved me!"

Kuro's head and lazy smirk appeared from behind the door, "because you were fun to laugh at."

Oikawa chuckled to himself at his roomates banter-Bokuto's protests and Kuro's laughter. Despite his attempts to convince Iwaizumi that he was fine, entering a foreign school, joining a new volleyball team, and living in a house full of well, what he _thought_ were strangers, had left an inkling of anxiety in the back of the setters head. And though so much was to be determined, Oikawa knew that his initial fears would settle into the norm of everyday university life.

A knock on the door followed by Daichi's voice brought the three boys back to the present.

"If you haven't eaten, Moniwa was kind enough to bring dinner before he came, we're all downstairs."

As if the word 'food' was like the sound of sirens calling to sailors at sea, the three boys immediately jumped up, the three of them heading for the kitchen.

As Daichi followed, he watched as the group of boys peered over the plate of food the sat on the counter, words of thanks being thrown at Moniwa before they indulged in the sushi.

The dark haired teen chuckled, exhaling a sigh of content, feeling as though soon enough everything would soon settle in. It was funny how the world work, he thought, to have ended up with the unruly bunch of volleyball captains for teams he's played with and against.

Accepting a sushi roll from Ushijima, Daichi lamented over how the next four years would look, he believed that eventually all would fall into place, and his unruly roommates would as well.

"Oi, Bokuto, I have an early class orientation tomorrow, so you better have your bed made before I need to hit the hay."

"I made mine already, but I didn't see your sheets...where _are _your sheets?"

Perhaps that last part was just him hoping.

"...um…."

"What's that face for…Wait, don't tell me you forgot to buy them."

"Oops?"

Yeah, that last part was definitely just hope.

* * *

Shout-out to those who reviewed, thanks!:

CarlaBLa22 -nope, Daichi will always be the dad XD

Anellia Sorsogon-yayaya! I'm glad you like the fic that much, makes me wanna write more for you :D Thank you, we all good now, but it was not fun for a while (hate water, but love it and need rip i'm in a delima XD)

mimi-cee-yep, poor daichi lol -haha thanks my dude ^.^

MoonlightFox16-well, you got your wish. I wanna write more, trust me. i will try :))

Wise Ravenclaw-n-nife-ni-nice XP

Thanks again for all those who read my random shit,

stay whelmed,

the potato


End file.
